


The Line of Secrets

by BonnefoyBaggins, SilverFountains, witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Snogging, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Durincest, Wedged Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/pseuds/BonnefoyBaggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princes of Durin had been able to keep their forbidden love a secret for nearly four decades. That Thorin, their uncle and the High King of all dwarves, had to walk in on their secret seemed to spell disaster for them.  But the king has a few secrets of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin - Ladyluna  
> Fili - Bonnefoybaggins  
> Kili - witchesdelite

He looks up at his big brother panting after their joining and gazes into his clear blue pools "That was amazing" he pants leaning forward and brushing his lips against the soft mouth of his beautiful lover.

Fili chuckles breathlessly, returning the kiss just as tenderly "It was, you were perfect as always little brother." he murmurs into his raven hair, taking in his sweet scent.

"I wish we could stay here" the brunet whispers and wraps his long leg around his waist.

"As do I, but you know we cannot" he whispers as he holds his hand, rubbing his thumb against his palm. "you know we are taking a huge risk doing this as rarely as we do."

The Archer lets out a huge sigh " I know but no one comes here" he says enjoying the warmth of his lover against him, he suddenly hears a creek of the floor and looks at the blonde who is looking wide eyed towards the door. No 

Thorin freezes as he takes in the picture before him. The ledger he was holding in his hand, which he had planned to discuss with Fili, drops to the floor with a thud. Balin had told him that he could find his heir in the royal library, which true to the old dwarf’s word he has. But he had not expected to find him in a state of undress with his younger brother’s legs wrapped around him in an intimate embrace, both flushed from he does not dare think what.

Kili quickly untangles his limbs from his brothers "Uncle we were... we were" he says trying to think of a viable reason for their actions and scrambles around the library trying to find his breeches he looks at his brother who is frozen to the spot in horror staring at there uncle.

The older prince stays glued to his spot, hands tightly gripping against the blanket around his waist. His heart was beating painfully fast against his chest. This was not good. Not good at all. Of all the people to catch them, why him. The blonde gulps, finding his voice, speaking quietly "...Uncle...It...we were just..." he closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm his heart beat down. When he finally opens his eyes he gives Thorin a serious look "...I...I understand the serious of this matter...and..and..if you must punish one of us, punish me. Do not harm Kili, it is not his fault. It was my idea, I pushed him into it. I believed we could get away with it. So if it is anyone's fault, it is mine."

"Uncle, Fili lies I pushed him into it, it was my idea Fee said no, but I kept on" The brunet admits not being able to let his love take the blame for his stupid idea and looks into his uncle’s dark angry eyes "If anyone should be punished its me". 

“Be quiet!!!” Thorin’s deep voice rolls through the hall like an avalanche. “Get … dressed …” he forces the words from his lips as his hands start to tremble. “Right now!” He turns on his heels and storms out of the library, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rings through the halls for some time after.

The two brothers look at each other both scared equal and hastily get dressed in silence, both too worried to say anything, Kili shuddered at the thought of what Thorin would have to say on the subject and hurriedly grabs his weapons and watches as his brother does the same, Kili takes the blonds hand giving it a little squeeze and they make there way to their uncles study in silence, as they reach the door kili gives it a nervous tap. 

"Enter," Thorin calls. He does not have to guess at who his visitors are; at least they have had the decency to come to him without summons. And he braces himself for the awkward confrontation. From the moment he'd closed the door behind him his heart had been racing inside his chest. He'd always known the brothers were close, they were practically joined at the hip. But this... 

Fili keeps hold of Kili’s hand as they enter their uncle’s study, he stays protectively close to him as they stop in front of his desk. The blonde keeps his head up, watching his uncle closely as he feels his brother tense up beside him. He dared not say a word, waiting for his uncle to make the first move.

Thorin stares at the two princes standing before him, Fili looking at him nervously but with his head held high whereas Kili avoids his gaze and stares at his feet. He feels his cheeks burn as the image of their entwinement flits through his mind. "I assume that what I walked in on was a mistake," he begins in an even tone, holding Fili's gaze.

Kili still avoids His uncles gaze, afraid to see any disappointment in his eyes , An uncomfortable silence spreads over the room " No mistake your majesty" The brunet Replies quietly still unable to look his uncle in the eyes. 

Thorin jolts and he can see Fili flinch also. Not a mistake no, as much is obvious to him and he should have known that Kili would choose honesty over sensibility. It is what he values in the brunet prince, but in this instance it makes his job not as his uncle but as his king and the supreme judicial power of the Dwarrow all the harder. He looks at Fili, silently hoping the older of the two brothers has something mitigating to offer.

Fili holds the king's gaze, "...what you saw my king, was two people who love each other." he says proudly, knowing what he said was bold "..two people who found love with each other, two souls who are one with each other." He pulls Kili closer to him, "..and..and if we must be punished for that..so be it.." He takes an uneven breath, "...but...know that I will protect Kili no matter what. Just as I have done so with you and the rest of the company to get back our homeland. I almost died for him, and I'll gladly do it again." The look he gives Thorin was soft and understanding, "I love and respect you, not just as a king. But as my uncle and my mentor." He sighs, "...so I will understand your choice...cut off my beard, banish me...kill me...Just..do not do so to Kili...and I understand that you must keep a good name to your title as king..and cannot go easy on us just because we are your blood...but you need an heir.."

Thorin stares at the two young dwarves in surprise. When he had walked in on their indecency he had put it to the unrestrained horniness of young dwarf males, to the boys experimenting, finding quick relief from lust, yes. But love? He raises an eyebrow at Fili and observes the glances between them, the way their fingers interlink and Fili’s thumb rubs his brother’s in a comforting gesture. 

But then he shakes his head. “You are brothers. Sown from the same seed, born from the same womb. You must love each other as brothers yes, but never as lovers. You have shown contempt for our laws and have disrespected me. Your indecency would have brought the House of Durin into irreparable disrepute had anyone else learnt of your behaviour. And for that you must be punished.” He takes a deep breath as he can see a shudder run through the brothers as if they are one being, one soul. “But you have also shown bravery, loyalty and honour in these dark months,” he continues in a softer tone. “More so than most. I have not forgotten the sacrifices you have both made for our people.” He looks into Fili’s blue eyes, a mixture of fear and determination reflected in them. “For that reason I will be lenient this time,” he says, threading his hands together in front of him. “It is not in my interest to drag my kin before the courts and hang out your dirty laundry for all to see. So under the understanding that this will never happen again I will send you each away for a month; Kili on patrol and you, Fili, on a trade mission. So that you can clear your heads of any inappropriate feelings and return as brothers proper.” He knows that he is being soft on what is considered a serious breach of their laws, but equally the brothers have never been separated from each other for more than a day before and it will be as harsh a punishment for them as anything.

Kili can feel a sudden braveness rush over his body " You cannot do that uncle, I will not be parted from him" he says fiercely " I know it is against the law but you cannot help who you fall in love with" he says stubbornly holding on tight to his beloved's hand " I will follow Fili, you cannot force us to fall out of love" he thunders feeling anger rush through his veins " I will not give him up I won't".

Fili places his hand on Kili's shoulder, silencing him "It is alright," he smiles softly, calming his lover down. "But he is right, you may keep us apart. Keep us mountains away from each other. But we will never stop loving each other, you can not simply break that. No distance, no blade, no law will stop our feelings. I will accept the punishment and go on the trade mission. But know that when I come back, I will still be caring for him."

“Don’t be foolish,” Thorin snaps. “I will not see you throw away your lives after you have both fought so hard to retrieve what is rightfully ours. Now be gone and think about what I have said. There will not be a next time like this.”

" Uncle please don't" Kili pleads a sudden fear of being parted from his lover " don't do this".

“I said dismissed!” Thorin bellows, pointing his finger at the door as he rises to his feet. “Do not push me, Kili, or you will regret it!”. 

Fili grabs hold of Kili's arm when Thorin shot up from his chair, they did not need to push his temper anymore. He bows his head to their uncle, pulling his brother towards the door. "Do not worry my love, time will fly quickly." He tells him once the door had closed behind them, "I will be back by your side before you know it." He gives a quick kiss to his cheek.

Kili can feel tears fill up his eyes " I will miss you " he says as sorrow rushes through his heart and allows the tears to run down his cheeks, he leans forward and cups his brothers face with his hand " I love you" he whispers and uses his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"And I love you..." he whispers, kissing the tears off of his cheeks "do not cry, I will be back as soon as I can and I will have you in my arms once more. They cannot keep us apart for long and stop my heart from beating for you." He brushes his hair behind his ears, letting his hand slide down his neck "Uncle will see this once I return."

Kili nods " Yes we will show him" he says with determination to make their uncle see the error of his ways and that the law is a stupid one. I will write" he promises, his brother leans in and gives him one last kiss then leaves to pack for the journey away.

Thorin sinks down heavily into his chair by the fire in his private chambers. He rubs his hand across his face and then lights his pipe, drawing the smoke slowly into his lungs as he thinks back to today’s events. He knows he has done the right thing. His nephews had broken the law, they needed to know that their relationship had crossed the line and they needed to learn the error of their ways. He had always been one to make decisions and stick by them; the grandson of king Thror did not question his own decisions. Then why does he feel an uncomfortable churning inside his stomach as he thinks back to what he had witnessed. Why is his heart beating a little faster than normal as in his mind’s eye he sees the brothers wrapped around each other, dark brown hair entangled in blond, hot skin against hot skin … Stop it! he growls at himself as he steers his thoughts forcefully back onto the righteous path.

***

Kili had waited hours to get his Brother alone, The month had seemed like a lifetime. A minute didn't go by without him thinking of his beloved Fili. And finally after weeks he had his brother close again " I have missed you so much my lover" he says closing the door of their bedroom behind him and wrapping his arms around the blondes neck. 

Fili sighs happily, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his beloved brother closer to him. "And I have missed you, I thought about you everyday and every night. Of your smile, your laugh,...your touch." he whispers, leaning forward to brush their lips against each other's in sweet show of affection, "my heart has ached for yours, I won't let you go ever again."

Kili gives his brother a huge smile and grabs his hand leading him to the bed" let me show you how much I have missed you " he purrs grabbing for the fastenings on the blondes breeches. 

A light blush paints the blonde's cheeks, a shiver going through his body as he sits down on the bed, his brother undoing his trousers. "Kee..." he hums, licking his lips as his breeches fall down to his knees.

Kili drops to his knees in front of his lover and looks up into the beautiful blue eyes above him seeing love reflected through them. he takes his brothers hard sword in hand and gives it a playful lick, causing the blonde to let out a moan of delight " missed these little sounds" he states slowly taking in his shaft into the heat of his mouth. 

Fili lets out a soft curse as he feels his length slide into the welcoming heat, "...Kee...nng...missed this.." he gasps, letting his fingers curl into the mess of raven hair, tugging lightly. He bites his lip to quiet a moan as his lover starts to add suction, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Kili bobs his head along his loves prick enjoying the noises his Fili is making it is like music to his ears and he hums happily lapping up his precome and moves his fingers to his brothers backside squeezing his flesh causing him to ball his hands tighter in his long mane of hair.

Thorin feels in the best of moods. The restoration work on Erebor is progressing fast, the halls are once more filled with the sound of metal work and sizzling forges and Fili had returned from his assignment with promising news of trade opportunities with one of the more remote towns of men. He felt relieved that the brothers were both back home and he has almost forgotten the incident for which he had sent them away in the first place. But as he stands before the boys’ bedroom, wishing to speak to Kili to learn how his assignment had gone, the colour drains from his face as he hears muffled noises come from inside the room that greatly stir the imagination.

He hesitates, his hand hovering on the door handle. He could turn away, could either pretend he had never heard anything untoward or even confront the boys about it later. But their sheer defiance of his word makes his temper flame. He cannot let such disregard for his laws pass by like that. And without further ado he pushes open the door and steps into the bedroom that the two princes share.

Kili pauses at the sound of the door, fear rises up inside of him and he hastily removes his brothers shaft from his mouth and spins around, Meeting the grey eyes of his uncle who had fury In his eyes " Uncle we were we were..."

Thorin can feel his cheeks burn at the sight he is greeted with and stares at his nephews, speechless. 

Fili's eyes widen as they meet his uncle's gaze, he quickly removes his fingers from his brother's hair. He knows there is no good explanation for this, his pants down to his knees and his brother leaning before him. This was bad, truly bad. "Uncle..." he gulps and quickly pulls his trousers back up, hiding his still hard prick.

Thorin buries his face in his large hands, as much to try and control his anger as trying to hide the signals of arousal in his cheeks. His nephews are gorgeous in their intimate display, he realises with a shock. A perfect picture of beauty and desire. But no! They are his nephews, they are brothers! He screws up his face as he tries his best to get a grip on the situation. When he looks back up he feels a mixture of relief and disappointment that Fili has managed to cover himself up best he can. “This …” he starts but his tongue seems to have fallen asleep in his mouth as the words do not come to him. He swallows hard and turns his gaze away from the two boys. “I am disappointed,” he states thickly. “Your punishment clearly has not taught you anything about respecting the rules.” He curses his body for reacting so inappropriately to the situation presented to him. He should be furious! He should be threatening to exile the both of them. And yet he wishes he could reach out and touch those glowing patches of youthful skin, drink in their scent of high arousal …

" We are in love, I am sorry we have disappointed you" Kili says bowing his head " but i am not sorry for my actions" he adds quietly looking at the marble floor.

“You have so little respect for me?” Thorin says coldly as he turns back to face the youngest of the the two and he steps up to him. “You think I have never been in love? You think I have never had to sacrifice my feelings for the greater good of our kingdom?!” he growls in the brunet’s face.

Kili can feel the hot breath of the dwarven king on his face and flinches " We meant no disrespect to you" he utters feeling his hair stick to his face " Who are we harming, by our actions, my lord?" he asks daring to lift up his face to meet his uncles.

Fili hurries forward, putting himself between the two of them before things get worse. "That is enough, both of you! Kili, relax and don't make things worse." He looks toward his uncle, "Thorin...I told you that I respected and cared about you, I mean no disrespect. But I told you, no matter what you did we would still care for each other. I am sorry you must keep finding us like this. But as Kili said, I do not regret my actions."

Thorin stares at Fili and then looks at Kili. It is true, they have both never shown him such contempt before, they have never been anything less than utterly devoted to him. To stand up to him like this … “If you choose to disregard the law for the sake of your … love ... ,” he says softly, “then at least be discreet about it.” He addresses Kili, “Report to me first thing tomorrow,” and then turns and as quickly leaves the brothers' room, cursing his weakness when it comes to his nephews.

Kili looks at his brother with fear in his eyes " why does he want to see me ?" he asks panicking. 

He shakes his head, "...I do not know...it cannot be good though...he made it clear we only had one chance..." he looks toward the brunette, cupping his chin "..do not worry, I won't let him hurt you. I promised you I'd protect you and I will."

Kili nods wrapping his arms around his lover's waist tucking his head into his shoulder" I don't want to face him alone" he says giving a shudder. 

"You won't, do not worry. I will go with you, I'll be by your side the whole time. We’ll deal with this together." he kisses the top of his head, holding him close. "My sweet baby brother..." he whispers, "...I'll protect you with my life..."

Kili nods again feeling comfort in his loves kind words and yawns suddenly overcome With tiredness, He allows his brother to steer him to there bed and wraps his arms around his brother" Love you Fee" he says tiredly and closes his eyes allowing sleep to wash over him. 

The older prince stays up late into the night watching his brother sleep. He watches the rising and falling of his chest as he sleeps peacefully, happy that he was not bothered by what morning will bring them. He reaches forward and strokes his hair softly, closing his own eyes as he tries to get to sleep. But what would their uncle do to them? What if Thorin banished them? Separated them forever? Would death be so bad compared to that. He sighs, "We will worry about this more in the morning" he murmurs to himself, allowing sleep to take him.

Sleep does not come to the new king under the mountain that night. He's angry and disappointed in himself for not having followed through with the necessary punishment of his lawless nephews. But what is causing him more anxiety is the fact that his prick has not really softened since he'd found Kili on his knees between his brother's legs. He thinks back to what he's told Kili about sacrificing his love life for the good of the kingdom. It had been a long while indeed since he'd felt such pleasure at the touch of another. And although he curses his perverted mind, he cannot. help the images in his head as his hand slides under the bed rugs, of the brothers enjoying the forbidden fruits of their love. Of feeling those soft lips and the heat of their arousal pressed against his own skin as he confesses his secret love to the both of them.

***

Kili nervously walks towards his uncles office, he feels sick with nerves and clutches his brothers hand for dear life " What if he separates us again?" he asks trying to hold back tears " I couldn't bare it if he sends me away from you" he says quietly, wanting to run in the opposite direction. 

He shakes his head, "It'll be fine, I'll make sure we are never apart. If the worse comes, we either die together or run away together. Just trust me okay?" He kisses his cheek, giving him an assuring smile, before knocking on Thorin's bedroom door.

Thorin looks up and is surprised to find both the princes hovering in his doorway. “Is did not summon you, Fili,” he dismisses the blond with a wave of his hand as he returns his attention to the scroll he had been reading.

"I know that your Majesty, but with all do respect, this matter is about the both of us. So if you must speak to Kili about it, then you must speak to me as well." he states, walking up to where Thorin was seated.

Kili looks at his brother and nods " he is right we are in this together" he says and clutches hold of his brothers hand feeling a wave of comfort rush through him. 

Thorin looks up and sighs, trying to keep his cool. “With all due respect, Fili Ezbad, I wanted to hear Kili’s report on his assignment. So if you would please return to your duties.” He looks at Kili and smirks, “Unless you need your brother to hold your hand in order to carry out your court duties now as well.”

Kili can feel his face flush with embarrassment " No your majesty" he replies in a low voice then turns to his beloved brother " I shall find you later" he promises when he sees a worried look on his face. 

Fili narrows his eyes, giving his uncle a cold look for the remark, readying to step forward and give him a piece of his mind. Though he stopped at Kili's words, giving him a look that asked 'Are you sure?'. When Kili nodded at him, he sighs, turning and leaves the two of them alone.

“So,” Thorin says, trying to keep his stoic mark in place and desperately trying not to remember how he had found the brunet prince last night, “is there anything to report? Anything that concerns you, that could threaten our borders?”

Kili shakes his head expecting the king to shout at any second " No Changes, our enemies seem to be keeping a distance" he informs him rubbing his stubble confused. 

“That is good news,” Thorin nods slowly. “Now, I have been thinking about the division of responsibilities now that things are settled down at my court. Your skill with the bow has impressed me greatly. We need to rebuild our defenses, train the next generation of warriors. Dwalin has begun training a group of young dwarrow who have recently come over from the Blue Mountains. But he has no skill with long range weapons.” He looks at the brunet who stares back at him with large eyes. “I would see you join him to train those you think capable of using the bow.”

Kili had at least expected an I'm disappointed in you, Kili, but not to completely ignore what he had witnessed him doing, he feels unsure what to do and nods " If that is what you wish my lord" he utters quietly feeling on edge. 

“It would please me,” Thorin says, forcing a courteous smile on his lips, although underneath his mask of calm authority he feels himself break out in a sweat as he cannot get the image of Fili’s head thrown back in pleasure as Kili treated him with his lips out of his head. “Please report to him immediately,” he says hastily as he feels the stirring inside his breeches. “I must finish this,” he indicates to his paperwork, “so please excuse me.”

" Yes Uncle" Kili replies and hastily leaves the room before Thorin can change his mind and begin shouting.

Fili head shoots up as the door opens, he had been leaning against the wall, waiting for his brother to come out. "What happened?" he asks, "what did he say?"

" He wants me to teach the new Dwarrow how to use a bow " he tells the blond flabbergasted" he didn't even mention us" he utters more confused than ever. 

Fili frowns, "What? Why...how...he must have! After what he caught us doing, why would he not. Maybe he hinted how angry he was?" he looks toward the door, "...he said we only had one other chance! He couldn't have forgotten that."

" I don't understand " the brunet says frustrated" he just said my archery has impressed him and he wants me to help Dwalin teach" he grabs his brothers hand and starts stroking the back of it, finding it comforts him " you don't think he's building up his anger to explode at us at a later time do you?" he asks worry etched into his brow. 

Fili shrugs, looking down at his brothers hands "..I am not sure...lets...lets just not worry about it...if he does not bring it up, then there is no need for us to worry. We'll worry about it once it happens." he smiles, "let just go back to our normal routine."

***

Thorin is pleased that the day’s duties have kept him busy and his mind focused. He has had a lengthy discussion with Balin and Gloin about the cost of the restoration work and the day has mostly flown by. 

He had thought long and hard about how to deal with his nephews. But in the end he had concluded that separating them only seemed to fuel their desire. So he had decided to try and ignore what he had witnessed. If forbidding their love made it even more exciting for the young princes he hoped that ignoring it would ultimately result in them getting bored of their silly games and find proper partners. 

And then he would be able to forget that he had ever learnt that the brothers had slept together and what indecent thoughts that stirred in him. 

But when he enters the room where he normally meets with Fili to discuss some of the minor political matters that his heir now generally takes care of for him, he feels his heart flutter. 

“Good afternoon, Fili,” he says, his voice even lower than usual as he tries to regain his composure. “Thank you for seeing me. What have you to report to me? Any important matters that have been brought to your attention today?”

"None that can't be easy fixed my lord," he sits down across from him, trying to ignore the awkward feeling in the room "...some dwarves who are too old or sick to work down in the mines cannot feed their families, but I promised them we would get food to them as well as medicine.” he informs him, “Also it was reported that some of the equipment in the mines was faulty. So I made sure everyone knows to test all of the equipment before using it, for it has been left alone for many years. We do not need an accident happening."

Thorin smiles warmly at the blond prince, pleased by how well he has taken to his duties. He really is a natural leader and his people seem to accept the authority of the oldest prince without question. “I agree,” he nods. “And I am proud that you carry out your duties with such care and attention, it is of great support to myself.”

Fili bows his head, resting his arms upon r chair "I care about our people and do what I can to look after them. It is what you have taught me, it is what I have learned from watching you." He says calmly, fixing the lock of hair that had falling from under his crown. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

Thorin looks into the bright blue eyes of his nephew, feeling a warmth radiate from his heart as he takes in his strong, yet kind features. He is a very fine young dwarf indeed. He thinks the other must surely hear the pounding of his heart as their eyes stay locked. But the king swallows hard, reminding himself of the boundaries that he had laid down so clearly for his kin. “No thank you, that will be all,” he says hoarsely and gets to his feet to see Fili to the door.

Fili nods and stands, following his uncle "I will report back to you tomorrow then, and hopefully we will see you later for dinner. You have missed too many of our family dinners uncle, and no more excuses about being busy." he smiles, turning to exit out the door.

That smile … it breaks through the king’s defenses like the rays of the sun through the clouds. “Fili …” he suddenly says thickly, just as the handsome blond puts his hand on the door handle. And as soon as his nephew turns back towards him, his hands slide into those silk locks and his lips press hard and needy against the prince’s. 

Fili's eyes widen as their lips suddenly meet, shocked as his back was pressed up against the wall. What was going on? Where did this come from! Surely if two brothers being together was a crime, then an uncle and nephew must be worse. So why was he kissing him! Was Thorin even thinking straight? This was the dwarf who only just days ago went off about this law. But even with his mind racing with all these question, he cannot help the way his body is responding to the needy kiss. His body shivers at how the warm callused hands feel against his neck, the prickly beard against his chin, the soft lips against his own.

“Oh Fee,” Thorin breathes hotly against the younger dwarf’s lips. “You are so beautiful.” He pulls his nephew closer; now that he has breached that forbidden barrier he never wants to let go of him again. “I … I desire you,” he admits with a stuttered whisper. “You and Kili …” His large hands run down the young prince’s back until they rest on the soft rounds of his buttocks and he pulls him against him, making him feel his need. “I cannot get you out of my head, seeing you together …”

Fili gasps, still feeling light headed from the heated kiss. "T-Thorin...w-where...where did this come from?" He asks, placing his hands against his chest as he tries to hold back the moan that wished to escape his body "...you...you...you never gave any sign that this is how you felt...that this is what you wished. You sent...sent us away for a month for our love..."

Thorin takes a deep shuddering breath. “Because … I should not ... You should not ...” He removes his hands from Fili’s backside and buries his face in them, feeling ashamed of his loss of control. For so long he had successfully suppressed these feelings that should never be. “I am the king,” he states softly. “Our laws forbid such love as I feel for you and you feel for your brother. How can I, who should lead our people, have such disregard for our own rules?” He sighs. “I wished to protect us all. We are the heirs of Durin, Fili. We have a duty …”

"And who says our duties still can't be done? Who says love will hold you back?" He asks, feeling his heart break for his uncle. Had he known his uncle felt this way, he would have done something sooner. Kili and him would have spoke with him about it. "Me and Kili have been intimate with each other since he has become of age, and we were still able to do our duties as princes and heirs to the throne." He gently takes hold of Thorin's hands, so he could look into his eyes "...you don't have to hide these feelings from us..."

Thorin stares at Fili in surprised shock. Since Kili became of age? But that was 37 years ago! Have they really been able to hide their relationship from him and everyone else for that long? All knew how close friends the brothers were, but none had ever raised any concerns over exactly how close. Was it really possible to keep something like that a secret? Then why had they now become careless? Was it boldness now that they had returned to the kingdom of old? Or was it simply an accident? After all the second occasion had been in their private chambers and no one except he ever entered there unannounced. 

He looks down at Fili's hand holding his and feels a tingling in his body. "Are you saying..." he begins carefully, "you and Kili would accept... me?" He can feel his cheeks burn as he asks the forbidden question.

Fili smiles, his heart racing faster as the conversion continues. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, one of the strongest and bravest dwarves he knows, desires them! “Of course, I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to you. I said I loved and cared about you, and I meant it. Anyone would be honored to have you not just as a bed partner, but as a lover.” he feels his own cheek burn with heat and reaches forward, gently brushing the strand of silver hair behind the king’s ear. “And I have noticed the way Kili looks at you, with such love and devotion in his eyes. So I am sure he feels the same.”

Thorin feels his heart pound in his ears like a war drum. The thought of having his two beautiful princes in his bed with him ... But they should not rush this. It is still forbidden. They must tread carefully. And he wants to make sure Kili really does want this too. "Tomorrow night," he says wantonly. "Speak to your brother. If you both want this then come to my chambers after dark. If not... We will forget about this conversation." He takes Fili's hand and presses a kiss on his palm. "The honour would be mine," he adds.

The prince blushes, a shiver going down his spine as the handsome dwarf’s lip touches his palm. "I shall speak with Kili, and we will meet you tonight." He leans up, pressing a sweet kiss against the older dwarf's lips, sealing the deal. "And we shall show you that nothing about this is a sin," he whispers against his ear, "we will show you our life can still be the same, the only thing different is that you will have two people who love you dearly."

“No,” Thorin shakes his head. “Tomorrow, sweet little Fee. There is too much at stake. We should not rush into this, driven by lust.” He strokes the young prince’s beard and twirls the braid of his moustache between his large fingers. “Patience, my eager beloved,” he smiles when he can see the frown on the blond’s brow. “And if after a night’s sleep and a day’s work we are all still certain that this is what we want to do … It will be worth the wait.” And he confirms their agreement with another kiss on the lips, this time soft and tender, savouring the taste of the young dwarf’s lips.

The prince sighs, closing his eyes and melting into the short kiss "Alright uncle, we will speak about this more soon." He bows his head, gripping onto the doorknob "I should report back to Kili, I told him I'd go on patrol with him, I shouldn't keep him waiting." he gives him another warm smile, before taking his leave.

Thorin sinks heavy against the door frame as soon as the blond prince has left his office. His body feels on high alert, almost visibly pulsing with the desire that the kiss he had shared with Fili had stirred in him. Has he lost his mind? Has the curse of the line of Durin finally made him its victim as he is about to risk everything he had fought so hard for for physical pleasure. But it was so much more than that. He may be past his prime but he had known and lost love in his life too. And Fili’s poetic words still ring in his ears. Two people who love him dearly. When he thought that love would never knock on his door again, would he really be so blessed to find not one but two hearts beat for him?

***

" He said what " Kili says astounded and drops his sword that he is cleaning on the stone floor" but he was so hard on us, are you sure? "he asks his brother in a whisper as a near by dwarf scowls at him. 

"It'd be kind of hard to misunderstand his words.," He chuckles, twirling his mustache braids "He meant it Kili, he truly wishes to be like that with us." he states, leaning closer to him so no one would over hear them "he kissed me, quite passionately too." he shivers, still able to feel the soft beardy kiss "he told me how much he has desired us." He grins, "can you believe it? He only acted that way because he did not want to break our laws, he sent us away in hope to erase not just our feelings, but his as well."

Kili can feel a smile spread over his face" He wants us? truly?" and grins when his brother nods " well I've got to admit I've imagined lying with him, well what are we waiting for let's" go he says excitedly. 

Fili laughs as his brother jumps up, ready to go find their new lover "Now hold on, Thorin told me we should wait until tomorrow night." he tells the eager young dwarf, "He said we shouldn't rush into it and takes things slow, plus it's not even dark out."

" lets surprise him when its dark " kili suggests with a cheeky smile " he may change his mind by tomorrow" when the blond still looks unsure he adds " come on we have waited long enough. 

He shakes his head and chuckles, knowing full well the brunette will not give up "Alright, alright, let's go." he stands up, "but I think we should still takes things slow, this is new for all of us. We don't want to make Thorin uncomfortable, he seemed nervous enough already."

Kili nods" Yes you are right" Kili agrees as they make there way to their uncles study " I still can't believe we are doing this" he babbles knocking the door. 

Thorin looks up in surprise when the two princes walk into his study and his face flushes a deep red. “Fili, Kili …” he mumbles. “What can I do for you?” Had Fili changed his mind after speaking to his brother? Was Kili angry and coming to tell him to stay way from his beloved? 

Kili gives his uncle a flirtatious smile and the second the door shuts rushes up to the king and crushes their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Thorin’s eyes grow wide and he stares at the brunet prince in shock. In a reflex he pushes him away. “Kili, what the... ?” he calls out. Then looks at Fili. “We agreed tomorrow …” he gasps, suddenly feeling cornered at the loss of control of the situation. 

Fili is too shocked at his brother's boldness, that definitely was not taking things slow! "I know uncle, but Kili insisted." He says with a blush on his cheeks, hoping their uncle was not upset with them. "Once I told him, he wished to see you right away. And you know once he sets his mind on something, he won't pull away from it."

Thorin stares at the younger prince again and slowly his shock melts into a faint smile as he sees the sparkle in those deep brown eyes. “You are a reckless dwarf,” he grumbles, but he grabs Kili’s hand in his own. “I take it that means that Fili spoke to you? About our … discussion?”

Kili grins " He did and I think its a fantastic idea" he says squeezing his uncle's hand " It would be an honour". 

Thorin looks back at Fili, who to his amusement looks as equally shocked as he felt at his brother’s boldness. “I had expected more restraint from you, Fili,” he says sternly. “A king should not rush into matters of the heart before his head.”

Fili blushes and nods, looking down at his feet "I'm sorry uncle, I shouldn't have rushed to tell him so quickly. I apologize for Kili's boldness, I should have made him wait until the time we agreed."

Kili can feel himself flush pink" sorry uncle "he apologises silly kili he scolds himself. 

But Thorin grins. “Is that what you like about your brother, Fili? His boldness? His passion?”

Fili's can feel his cheeks turning even redder, "I...well..." he clears his throat, looking towards his lover, who he saw was just as red.

“If we are going to do this,” Thorin says slowly, “then you two need to stop blushing like a pair of maidens,” he chuckles. “So Fee … tell me what you like about your brother. What you like him doing to you.”

The blonde prince licks his lips, feeling himself react to the king's words "M-Mouth....his mouth around me, he has a very skilled tongue, like nothing I have ever felt before." he stutters, the heat on his cheeks heading south.

Thorin cannot help but run his tongue over his bottom lip at the blond’s words as he feels his member begin to fill up. He looks at Kili and brushes a strand of hair from his face. “Such skill,” he flatters. “And you, my eager prince? How do you like your brother to pleasure you?”

Kili smiles still red from ear to ear "he has amazing hands, that make you feel unbelievable" he admits feeling himself harden at the thought of those hands around his prick. 

“Show me,” Thorin says calmly, as if he is ordering Kili to demonstrate his skill with his bow rather than this inappropriate request. “Show me how you warm each other up.”

Kili looks at his brother who gives him an encouraging nod, he walks over and fumbles with his breeches pulling the blond’s under garments down to his Knees, he takes his engorged prick in his hand giving it two strokes then takes it into the heat of his mouth. 

Fili moans deeply as the familiar heat wraps around him, "Oh Mahal...." he tried to keep his balance, his legs feeling like they'd give way. His hands go down, taking their place into the raven hair. His groans as the skilled tongue he spoke of got to work, making his body shake with pleasure.

Thorin takes a deep shuddering breath as he watches the display before him. He can feel his cock fill his breeches as the temperature in his body shoots up. “Beautiful,” he says huskily. He slowly rises to his feet and takes a few steps towards the two brothers. First his runs his hand through Kili’s dark locks, feeling the gentle bobbing motion of his head against his hand. Then he slides the other into Fili’s blond waves and pulls his mouth against his own, slowly prying his lips apart with his tongue until Fili accepts him into the heat of his mouth.

The prince's hands shoot up, wrapping around Thorin's neck, keeping himself from falling. His head raced as he was pleasured in so many ways, his beloved brother quickening his pace, his own tongue sliding against his uncle's in a heated duel. He breaks the kiss to take a gulp of air, "Ah..ah..T-thorin..a-are..are you sure this..this is the..ahh Kee!" he curses as his brother gave his tip a lick, "..this is the place for this..mmm...someone could walk in."

Thorin smiles at his beloved prince and rubs his thumb over his swollen lips. “You are right. Always the sensible one.” He brushes his hand across Kili’s cheek. “Come my sweet prince, let us retire to a more comfortable room.” And he precedes the two young heirs to his private chambers, adjacent to his study chambers, but where no one would dare enter without his invitation.

Kili reluctantly takes his brothers sword from his mouth and scrambles to his feet, he grabs onto his brother's hand and they follow their uncle into his Chambers. 

Thorin watches the princes hover nervously together and he thinks how despite their bravado they are still so young and innocent. He takes off his heavy velvet coat and seats himself on the edge off the bed. "Come, my beautiful treasures," he smiles. "I wish to have you both in my arms now that you have been so brazen." And he opens up his arms to them.

Fili slumps forward, falling into his new lover's arms, his brother following after him. "Mmm," he hums, resting his head upon the king's chest as they laid back on the large bed. He opens his eyes to watch Kili nuzzle into Thorin's arms, smiling softly at the affection the two gave each other. "I'd say this went well," he murmurs, body still tingling from the treatment he received.

Thorin closes his eyes as he feels the two warm bodies pressed against him and his fingers play with their long hair. As each wraps his leg over his he can feel the brush of their hardness against his thighs and a soft groan escapes his lips. "Touch me," he gently encourages the young princes as he realises that they are awaiting his instruction after he'd reprimanded them for being too forward. 

The brunet slowly moves his hand to his uncles chest lifting his tunic slightly, he places a kiss on his lower abs and explores the rest of his torso with his hand, it rests on his nipples which he slowly takes into fingers and begins rolling it smiling up at his lover as he lets out a little moan. 

"That's very nice," Thorin murmurs and he runs his fingers down the back of Kili's tunic, searching for a way in to the hot skin underneath.

Fili's hand roams close to his brother's, feeling the furnace like skin of their king. The golden and raven princes share a smirk with each other, each taking a pink bud between their fingers, twisting and teasing them as they take a spot to kiss. He presses needy kisses against Thorin's exposed neck, finding the spot the pulse was the strongest and gives it soft suction.

"Oh Fee," Thorin sighs blissfully at the feeling of those soft lips combined with the brush of his beard and braids against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Wonderful." And he digs his fingers into the thick blond hair, massaging the nape of the prince's neck.

Kili begins licking the kings exposed flesh with his rough tongue enjoying the panting of his uncle at their teasing. He rolls the harden nipple in between his teeth pulling playfully. 

Fili hums softly as the strong fingers caress his flesh, releasing his lips from his neck, licking over the light mark he left. He moves his hand up his body to tenderly cup his cheek. "Thorin..." he purrs, pulling their lips together for a heated kiss.

Thorin buries his tongue deep inside the soft mouth of the older of the two brothers, enjoying the passionate kiss that Fili had initiated. "Your kisses are delicious, " he smiles when they reluctantly part their locked mouths. And with a smile he pulls Kili closer so that he can taste his mouth also.

The brunet whirls his tongue around his uncles mouth, enjoying his warmth, he gives in completely to his lust. as the break away he gazes into his uncle's eyes and can see burning desire in them " I've wanted that for the longest of times" he pants running his hands in his uncles dark mane. 

Thorin shudders as he heat of the two boys envelops him like a blanket. He looks in the sets of deep brown and bright blue eyes staring back at him in anticipation. He hesitates for a brief moment, knowing that the passionate snogs are one thing, but even if anyone found out there would be reputational damage at most. Can he really justify to himself taking his beloved princes onto what would be a very different playing field altogether? 

The prince drapes his arm over his uncle's middle, giving soft kisses upon his collarbone "Uncle.." he murmurs, using his free hand to start undoing his upper dressings "will you help us with our need?" he purrs, voice thick with lust "would you like to be nestled between our legs? Would you like to be the one to have us screaming your name?" he grins, sliding his hand lower, "just like your dirty mind has been imagining, not able to get the image of me and Kili tangled together our of your head.

Thorin can't stop the wanton moan that escapes his lips as Fili propositions him so unashamedly. "I do, " he utters, his voice low with lust, before his sense can stop him. He pulls Kili closer by the top of his tunic, his breath brushing the brunets face. "I want you to know who you belong to, little prince." His other hand slides upwards over Fili's thigh, cupping his privates through his breeches. "I want to mark you as mine," he almost growls with lust. 

Kili lets out a groan of delight "make us yours Thorin" he moans as he can feel his prick ache against his breeches, he moves his hand to both his lovers clothed groins and begins to rub feeling both their urgent need . 

Fili gasps as the hand cups his hard area, "..Thorin..yes...please, make us yours" he blushes as a whimper escaped his lips, his beaches starting to become uncomfortably tight "T-Thorin..please."

"Get undressed," Thorin orders the brothers in his usual authoritative tone, but he chuckles when he remembers only a month ago he had given the princes the opposite instruction. 

The brunet rushes to follow his orders yanking at his clothing, he grins at his brother as their eyes lock, and can see the same lust in his eyes, within seconds he is stood in the nude his need visible " where would you like us lover? " he purrs wrapping his arms around his uncle stroking his neck excitement flooding through his body.

Fili heart beats with excitement, quickly stripping himself of his clothing and tossing them into a pile with his brothers. He returns the grin his brother gave him as he drops the last piece of his clothing into the floor. The two brothers leaning over their beloved uncle, the oldest pressing his prick against his thigh.

Thorin takes his time to admire his beautiful nephews as they display themselves before him. They've grown into such fine dwarrow. His hands reach out, each tracing a path down heated skin, until they wrap around the princes' swords simultaneously; Kili's long, sleek manhood and Fili's thick and heavy cock. He thinks how those would compliment each other, each offering different stimulation to ultimate pleasure, if he would allow them to enter him. But tonight is about him making his mark on his heirs, of fulfilling their shameless begging to be filled. As he offers the young royals gentle stimulation, enjoying their needy hisses and moans, he bends himself towards Fili. "Open him up," he whispers against his lips as he lets go of their weapons and makes to pull off his own clothes. 

Fili moans as the grip on his cock disappeared, but nods to his orders. He can't help but watch as their uncle teasingly takes off his clothes, the brother's licking their lips as the king's jewels were bestowed to them. The blonde holds back the urge to reach down and touch the king, instead crawls over to his brother, winking at him and lovingly gets him onto his back. "Spread yourself out for me little brother," he purrs into his ear, "uncle is watching us. He is going to watch as I get you ready for him."

Kili groans at his brothers words, he eagerly spreads his legs wide so his brother can access his entrance, he moves his hand to his manhood and begins thrusting into his hand keeping his eyes on his uncles face drinking in the look of want. 

Fili smirk and kisses down to his shoulder, he turns his head toward his uncle "Do you have anything to slick these up," he asks, wiggling his fingers. "Unless," he strokes a finger over Kili's lip "you can get them nice and wet."

Kili nods and sucks the digits into his mouth twirling his tongue around making sure to get them nice and moist, he can see the sparkle in both his lovers eyes and takes them further into his mouth palming at his hardness. 

Thorin leans back against the pillows as he watches the brothers play. His hand slides down to take himself in hand and he pulls back the skin, given the princes a view of his glistening cock head, running his thumb slowly over his slit as his eyes lock onto Kili’s, his eyes now dark with lust.

Kili can see the pleasure in his uncles face as he licks his lips and lets out a little moan. He pants as his brother puts his fingers to his entrance, slowly teasing with his middle finger, circling his hole " Don't tease brother" he groans. 

Fili chuckles, "but I enjoy teasing you," he nips at his ear, slowly pressing his slick finger inside him "We like hearing you beg for it," he kisses his cheek, eyes locking with Thorin's, blue meeting blue, as he eased his finger in all the way.

Thorin smiles back at Fili. “You enjoy that, little prince?” he whispers as as shuffles up a little and lets Kili suck his fingers. “You enjoy making your baby brother whimper and beg for you, you dirty little thing?”

Fili groans at his brother's tightness, curling and thrusting his finger inside him "Mmm, yes uncle, I do." he purrs, slowly pushing a second digit in beside the other.

Thorin leans forward to brush the strands of wild dark hair out of Kili’s face. “Good boy,” he encourages the youngest to take the intrusion. He shifts himself onto his knees and rubs his shaft against Kili’s stubbly cheek, moaning softly at the sensation on his sensitive member

Kili leans up and licks the tip of his uncles shaft, tasting his kings juices he laps along his length taking it slowly into his mouth. 

Fili groans at the sight, watching the king's member disappear into the prince's mouth "Oh mahal..." he felt his shaft twitch as he watched his brother’s pink tongue dart across the tip, taking him back into his warm mouth. He started to stretch his brother's entrance, opening him hide for what was to come.

“Azyungâluh hurus,” Thorin groans as Kili licks with more vigour at his shaft. His hand moves to fondle with his sack and he spreads himself a little to give the brunet prince better access to his tools. He looks over at Fili and grins at the heated blush that decorates his cheeks. “Is your brother ready for me?” he asks softly.

He nods, spreading out his fingers, curling them into all the places he knows will make his beloved brother a mess. "He is ready for you, he does not need much preparing, he can take a lot." He grins, leaning down to place a kiss upon the raven prince's chest.

Kili help but let a cry as his brother slips his fingers from his body " please uncle I need you" he begs bucking his hips into the air longing to be filled. 

Thorin strokes his hand through his hair once more before he switches position with Fili. “Hush, my beloved,” he smiles at Kili as he seats himself between his thighs. “I will satisfy your need.” He uncorks the little flacon of oil he had retrieved from under his pillows and pours ample lubrication into the palm of his hand and onto Kili’s entrance who shudders and bucks as the cold liquid touches his sensitive rim. He smiles at Fili as he can hear the older brother whimper softly as he watches the two of them closely and turns his attention to the young dwarf splayed before him as he rubs his cockhead back and forth over his pink entrance. “Do you want me, Kili?” he asks huskily. “Do you want me to fill you up?”

Kili nods Desperately "Yes make me scream your name" he moans and desperately tries to buck down onto his sword but fails as his uncle stills him with his hands "make me yours please" he pleads wantonly desperate for some sort of friction. 

Fili groans and moves closer to them, "I think we should stop teasing him now uncle, give the dirty boy what he wants." He leans down, placing a warm kiss to his brother's lips "Would you like something to taste while he marks you?"

Kili nods" let me taste you brother" he pants as he feels his uncle’s tip against his backside. His own shaft was bouncing against his belly, throbbing with need and he reaches down for his prick taking himself in hand waiting for the welcomed intrusion. 

Thorin loves the desperate desire in his youngest nephew, but equally he knows that this form of intimacy is not to be rushed. He raises himself up on his knees and slowly guides the tip of his member inside his young lover, letting Kili guide him with his cries of tense pleasure as he breaches him. “Oh my beautiful little Kee,” he groans as he prince’s heat grips him tight. “So hot. You take me well,” he encourages and then lets out a deep groan as Kili’s barrier gives way and allows him to enter him fully.

The brunet gives a moan muffled by his brothers cock, as he can feel his uncles girth inside him, he had only ever had Fili inside him and his uncles was longer and thicker filling him up to the brim. He cannot help but give out little needy whimpers and takes his brother deeper down his throat.

Fili arches his back with a deep moan as Kili takes him into his mouth, sucking on as much of him as he could. He pants, rocking his hips in his mouth carefully, watching as Thorin slide in and out of their lover.

Kili bucks his hips into the air as both his lovers thrust into his body, as he lets out little squeals of delight, he can taste his brothers precome and runs his tongue along tip as his brother trusts into his heat. 

The sight of Kili pleasuring his big brother, whilst he thrusts himself between those strong thighs is overwhelming. How long has it been since he has shared the delights of the bedchamber with anyone, let alone two whom he loves so dearly? He dares not even think about it, but it sure has been a long time. He closes his eyes and takes a long deep breath to steady himself, not wishing to lose himself just yet. “Fili,” he whispers hoarsely, once the pressure inside his balls has eased enough. “Come here, my beloved.”

Fili looks up at him, panting heavily. "Ah...Ah.." he moans as he slipped himself out of his brother's mouth, moving closer to Thorin "Mmn, what do you need my lord?" he licks his lips.

“Take him,” Thorin says, as he slowly pulls back from Kili’s lovely channel. He presses a gentle kiss on the brunet’s thigh as the young dwarf whimpers softly. “You are a delight, my prince,” he praises. And to Fili, “Fill him.”

Kili groans as his brother enters his heat, he pounds into him into him at a fast pace, he can feel his balls tighten " going to come" he pants bucking his hips. 

“No!” Thorin reprimands the eager brunet. “Not yet.” And he pinches the young prince’s base, stopping the trigger of his orgasm. “You wait until I say you can come.” 

Kili cries as he feels a dry orgasm wash over him, Thorin keeps a firm grip on the base of his cock as he trusts to meet his handsome brother's fast pace. 

Thorin smirks at Fili’s shocked face, who clearly has never learnt to control his fiery lover and presses a long kiss on his lips. “Take it slowly,” he whispers in the blond's ear. “I am not done with you yet.”

The golden prince pants, moving to a teasingly slow pace. He takes hold of his brother's hips, thrusting into him. With Kili's heat and walls tightening around him, he didn't think he would last much longer. "T-Thorin..nn..I..I'm close.." he moans, tightening his grip on his hips.

"Tighten the muscles at the base of your cock," Thorin tries to teach his inexperienced partners to control their bodies better. But he realises he's playing on the edge and he needs to hurry up if he wants to complete this as he'd intended. He seats himself behind the blond, kissing his shoulders and the top of his back as he wraps his arm around his waist. "I want you to take me inside you," he whispers in his ear, licking along the lobe. "Do you think you can hold on for me?" and he runs a finger down Fili's spine, in between his buttocks, letting his thrusting motion move his pucker against his finger. 

Fili shivers at the kisses, letting out a shaky breath from the idea of being taken by Thorin. His eyes widening as his entrance was teased, "Oh Mahal, Thorin!". To be claimed and marked by the King under the Mountain as his own. He moans, "Y-Yes..I can, mmm. Should we make Kili wait or do you think he's held out long enough," he smirks at how his brother squirmed underneath him, lips circled.

"He waits," Thorin smiles at the brunet. "Both of you. You don't ejaculate until I say so," he says to them. "I promise when you do get relief it will feel so good." It may have been decades since he had last been intimate with another male like this, but he had not forgotten the art of intercourse and how withholding the ultimate relief will feel like an explosion of pleasure when they finally get to shoot their load. 

" I don't know if I can wait " Kili groans feeling his stones tighten, he paws at the bed, as he tries desperately to gain control of his body as his brother trusts against his sweet spot. 

Thorin frowns at his baby nephew. "Hold still," he orders Fili. "Pinch him." And to Kili he smirks. "Why don't you imagine old Balin stroking your cock for you? That's sure to keep you in check. " As he says it and feels Fili relax as he chuckles he takes the opportunity to slide a finger into his channel.

Fili's back arches at the intrusion, not used to the feeling "Ah..T-Thorin..nn..K-Kili...Kili doesn't usual go..inside me.." he shivers, trying to relax his muscles and keep the slow pace into his brother.

"You're a virgin?" Thorin asks surprised. 

"I..I've taken Kee's fingers before, but that was years ago. We..just never got to it, preferred it this way." He admits.

Thorin is momentarily taken aback. But then he strokes his other hand softly down Fili's neck as he gently twists his finger inside his beloved prince. He places a kiss just below his ear. "Will you allow me to take you?" he whispers softly. "To make you mine?"

The prince hums, whimpering lightly as the finger twisted inside him. He looks down at his brother, silently asking for his permission. They had been together longer, have done everything together. He may wish to be the one to take him first. He wanted to make sure he was okay with this.

Kili can see the lust in his beautiful brother's eyes and nods feeling a little relieved at Thorin, they had only ever been with each other and he loves his brother too much to think he might hurt him by accident " go ahead" he pants when he still looks unsure. 

Fili nods, leaning down to share a sweet kiss with the brunette. He pulls back up and looks over his shoulder at Thorin, "take me, claim me, pound into me. Let the three of us join together." he pants.

"Blessed Mahal," Thorin gaps at order, feeling the excited pulse in his prick. He slicks himself with more oil and simultaneously adds another thick finger to stretch Fili open with a gentle scissoring motion. 

Fili throw his head back against Thorin's strong shoulder panting heavily as the thick fingers start to scissors inside of him."Oh yes! T-Thorin!" hep cried.

"Good, little prince?" Thorin hums at the feeling of Fili's ring contracting around his fingers and then open up to him like a flower. "I'll take care of you," he whispers words of reassurance to his beloved blond. "Me and Kili will make you feel real good."

Kili can hear the loving words of his uncle and smiles up reassuringly" It feels so good brother, Thorins shaft " he says smiling up at his brothers flushed, sweat covered face. 

Fili pants, having trouble keeping his pace as the fingers curl inside of him. “U-uncle..give…give it to me..please!” he whimpers, trying to get the fingers to go deeper.

Thorin slowly pulls back his fingers only to quickly fill the void again as he lines himself up and shafts his cock into his heir's tight ass. Fili whimpers loudly at the initial intrusion and he holds still as he allows the prince to relax around him, whilst he showers him in kisses. 

Fili grits his teeth as his backside stung with the unfamiliar girth. He breathes heavily, leaning over Kili as he tried to get himself to relax. Kili's fingers were nothing compared to this! Thorin's hot thick sword filled him up, he never knew he could take this much. He hums as his uncle placed sweet kisses along his spine, his brother leaving them over his face. He was sandwiched between the two people he loved most, and he loved it! He finally groans, rocking his hips back.

Thorin moans deep in his throat as Fili's shift in position grips him hard. And he pushes back against him, placing his hands on his soft buttocks for leverage as he forces him forward deep into his brother. 

Kili nearly screams as he his thrusted forward and the blondes prick hits his sweet spot, he feels as if he might explode " Mahal so good" he moans as his body is jolted again. 

Fili cries out as Thorin thrusts into him, sending him deeper inside his brother "Oh yes!" he moans, trying to match his movement. He holds onto Kili's hips, "Ah..Kee...so good, this is so good."

Kili begins palming his prick desperately as he is jolted, his eyes roll into the back of his head as his uncle sends his brother flying into him at a speedy pace. " Fili, Thorin so good" he cries. 

The joint cries of pleasure from the two young princes is sending his head spinning and he can feel the sweat pooling at the base of his back as he sets the pace. “Fee,” he groans as each thrust sends electric current all through his body. “You’re so lovely.” He looks up, over the blond’s shoulder into Kili’s eyes, almost black with arousal now. “You are both so gorgeous. You make me so .. nnngh hard,” he pants as Fili contracts his inner muscles around him again.

Fili's head spins with pleasure, his muscles tightening "T-Thorin..I..I can't hold on much longer..I..I'm so close..." he cries out, leaning over Kili as he tries to control his orgasm.

Thorin presses his lips hard on his sweetheart’s shoulder. “Alright,” he whispers, feeling his own peak approach as his lovely nephews pant and moan underneath him. “Kili,” he says hoarsely. “Come. Bless you beautiful brother with your seed.”

Kili can feel his stones tighten " are you ready for me brother" he pants and can feel his organism wash over, and spurts his pearly white essence all over himself and his brother calling out both his lovers names. 

Fili moans loudly as he feels his brother's warm seeds spurt onto his stomach, his walls tightening even more around him, causing his own orgasm to wash over him. He calls out their names as he releases himself deep inside his lover, body trembling.

Isn’t it great when a plan comes together? The chain reaction he had hoped to set off by allowing the youngest to finally release himself, rushes through their entangled pile of bodies until Fili’s strong anal muscles lock themselves around his rock hard prick. He cannot remember the last time he had had such a good orgasm that seems to rush through his entire body like a tidal wave; to the very tips of his toes and the roots of his braids. “F-Fee!” he groans loudly. “Kili! Oooh!” He is barely aware now of the boys ‘ whimpers as for a moment the world consists of nothing but the delightful feeling in his genitals.

Kili can feel himself collapse on the bed in exhaustion,. His body felt drained and he couldn't help but give both his beloveds a huge goofy grin. "That was incredible" he yawns suddenly feeling extremely tired. 

Thorin wraps his arms around both his nephews, still joined as they are. My amazing princes,” he sighs, feeling the heat of his climax still pulse through him. “I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love you. Âkminrûk zu.”

Fili grins, sighing in complete bliss. His body still tingling from the pleasure that just coursed through his body. He chuckles as he saw his adorable brother's eyes drooping, used to him falling asleep after they join together. He carefully pulls himself out of him, collapsing on top of him. "I love you both so much, I..I can't believe this really happened. It is something from a dream, an amazing dream."

Kili struggles to keep his eyes open and pulls his uncle on to the bed to join them" love you Uncle" he says kissing his cheek then leans over to his brother "love you fee" he yawns repeating his actions and snuggles into his uncles chest fiddling with his braid. 

Thorin smiles happily as he rests back into the pillows, wrapping Kili close against him and opening his other arm up for Fili to snuggle up against him also. It is strange how after the forbidden lusts they have just shared between them this brings them back to years ago, when the two young dwarves used to crawl up into his lap and cuddle up close against him as he told them the stories of the kingdom that they have now reclaimed again. “You are perfect,” he kisses Kili on his wild hair. And then he looks into Fili’s sparkling blue eyes. “My sweet beloved,” he smiles as his lips find Fili’s in a gentle kiss.

Fili returns the kiss, laying his hand atop of his chest, entwining his fingers with his brothers. He sighs and closes his eyes, exhaustion finally setting in. "..love you both..so much." he murmurs, slowly falling to sleep.

As the king pulls the furs over the three of them he expects to feel shame and embarrassment at what he's done with his nephews. But to his surprise all he feels is an all overwhelming love for the two young dwarves lying in his arms and he knows he would do anything for them, would give everything to keep them and their family secret safe.


End file.
